Sundown-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 6, Episode 6: Sundown-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 Nadia is the love of Sayid’s life but Sayid believes he is not worthy of being with her. This is Sayid’s brother, Omer. This is not a flashback or a flash-forward. It is a flash “sideways.” It presents what would have happened if Oceanic Flight 815 never crashed but instead landed in Los Angeles. Sayid carried Nadia’s photo with him from the time he left Iraq and began searching for her as seen in the Season 1 episode, “Solitary.” ---- This is Dogen, an Other and the Temple master. The book Dogen is reading is Deep River by Shusaku Endo. It’s the story of four Japanese tourists in India and their spiritual rebirth along the Ganges River. Sayid was a torturer for the Iraqi Republican Guard as seen in the Season 1 episode, “Solitary.” Sayid has tortured and killed many men and women. This baseball belonged to Dogen’s son. Dogen knows if he kills Sayid his own balance will tip the wrong way from good to evil. This is not he real John Locke. John Locke was killed by Ben. This is the Man in Black in Locke’s form who can also turn into the smoke monster. He manipulated Ben into killing Jacob the protector of the island. Locke now wants to leave the island as he told Sawyer in this season’s episode “The Substitute.” Locke is Claire’s friend and has helped her survive in the jungle for the last three years. Locke is manipulating Claire to get what he wants and told Claire that the Others took her son. Act 2 Sayid is the kind of man who can hurt or kill people and feel no remorse. Sayid helped Omer when they were kids. Once their father demanded that Omer kill a chicken to prove he was a man. Omer could not bring himself to do it so Sayid snapped the chicken’s neck with his bare hands. ---- After Sayid was shot, Jacob told Hurley to bring Sayid to the Temple to save him. The Others tried to save Sayid by holding him underwater. This is Lennon, Dogen’s translator. Ben described the Temple as the last safe haven on the island for the Others. Jack and Hurley secretly left the Temple in the previous episode, “Lighthouse.” Jacob told Hurley that something bad was going to happen at the Temple and Jack and Hurley needed to be as far away from the Temple as possible. Jacob is a mysterious person who thought of himself as the protector of the island. Jacob’s death now means that the island is in danger. Various characters have seen people from their past on the island. The characters have seen these people even though it is impossible for these people to have been on the island. Jack and Claire both saw their father Hurley saw Dave, an imaginary friend Mr. Eko saw his brother, Yemi and Ben saw his daughter, Alex. ---- Act 3 This is Jack Shephard, a spinal surgeon. Jack and Sayid do not know each other in the flash sideways. Nadia knows Sayid’s past. Nadia was tortured while in an Iraqi prison as seen in the Season 1 episode, “Solitary.” Nadia is the only person with the power to calm Sayid in this situation. ---- Kate followed Sawyer to the DHARMA barracks. Kate wanted Sawyer to help her find Claire but Sawyer told Kate to leave. This is Miles, who was not on Oceanic 815. Miles came to the island on the freighter in the Season 4 episode “Confirmed Dead.” The freighter exploded leaving Miles stranded with the survivors. Miles worked with Sawyer in the DHARMA Initiative, as seen in the Season 5 episode, “LaFleur” and knows Sawyer well. Kate raised Claire’s son, Aaron as her own son after the Ocean 6 rescue. Kate came back to the island so she could find Claire and reunite her with Aaron. ---- Jacob’s bodyguard, Bram, shot Locke in this season’s premiere episode, “LA X” but the bullets did not hurt Locke. Locke then turned into the smoke monster and killed Bram. Act 4 Dogen gave Jack a poison pill to give to Sayid but Jack did not give Sayid the pill. The one thing Sayid wants is Nadia. But Nadia was hit by a truck and died in Sayid’s arms, as seen in the Season 5 Finale, “The Incident.” ---- There was a time in the flash sideways when Sayid and Nadia could have been together but Sayid chose not to be. ---- Dogen discovered that Jacob died in this season’s premiere episode, “LA X” but he did not tell the Others at the Temple. This is Cindy, the flight attendant from Oceanic 815. The children with Cindy are Zack and Emma both Oceanic survivors from the tail section. They were taken by the Others in the Season 2 episode “The Other 48 Days.” ---- Claire is singing “Catch a Falling Star the same song her father sang to her when Claire was a baby, as revealed in the Season 3 episode, “Par Avion.” Claire asked the adoptive parents to sing the song to her baby in the Season 1 episode “Raised By Another.” This is the first time Claire and Kate have seen each other since they lived at the DHARMA barracks in the Season 4 episode “Eggtown.” In the previous episode, “Lighthouse” Claire told Jin that if Kate indeed took Aaron Claire would kill Kate. Kate left Aaron in the care of Claire’s mother in Los Angeles as seen in the Season 5 episode “Whatever Happened, Happened.” Act 5 This is Omar a man from the mercenary team that came to the island from the freighter in the Season 4 episode “Meet Kevin Johnson.” The mercenaries were sent on a mission to capture Benjamin Linus and kill everyone on the island. The mercenaries attacked the survivors in the DHARMA barracks and blew up a house as seen in the Season 4 episode “The Shape of Things to Come.” This is Martin Keamy the leader of the mercenary team. But in the flash sideways Sayid and Keamy are strangers. On the island Keamy killed Ben’s daughter, Alex in front of Ben in the Season 4 episode “The Shape of Things to Come.” Sayid fought Keamy on the island and believed Keamy had been killed as seen in the Season 4 Finale “There’s No Place Like Home.” Ben eventually stabbed and killed Keamy in an act of revenge for the murder of his daughter. At the time Keamy was wearing a heart monitor with a wireless connection to C4 explosives on the freighter. When Keamy died the monitor triggered the C4 and destroyed the freighter in a massive explosion. This is Jin one of the survivors from Oceanic 815. However, in the flash sideways Jin and Sayid are strangers. Act 6 In the flash sideways Dogen and his son were seen off the island in the previous episode, “Lighthouse.” Dogen’s son and Jack’s son, David were both auditioning at the Williams Conservatory. Jacob also visited the Oceanic survivors at various points in their lives, as seen in the Season 5 Finale, “The Incident.” Jacob touched each one of them which seemed to mark them as potential candidates to be the next protector of the island. Jacob met Sayid in Los Angeles and touched him on the shoulder after Nadia was struck and killed by a truck in a crosswalk. ---- These are the sounds of the smoke monster. Kate experienced the smoke monster in the first episode of the series when it killed the Oceanic 815 pilot in front of her, Jack and Charlie. Kate also saw the smoke monster when it attacked her and Juliet in the Season 3 episode “Left Behind.” This is Ilana, who came to the island on Ajira Flight 316 to protect the candidates. Ilana is with Lapidus, Sun and Ben. They came from the beach where they buried John Locke’s body in this season’s episode “The Substitute.” Ben is a former leader of the Others and knows the Temple well. As seen in the Season 5 episode “He’s Our You” Sayid shot young Ben Linus in the chest. Richard Alpert brought Ben to this pool to save his life in the Season 5 episode “Whatever Happened, Happened.” Sun came back to the island to find her husband, Jin. They have been apart for over three years and have not seen each other since the Season 4 Finale “There’s No Place Like Home.” This is the Egyptian hieroglyph “shen” which means “to encircle.” The symbol can be used to mean “eternity” or “to protect.” This is the same secret passage Hurley and Jack used to leave the Temple in the previous episode, “Lighthouse.” The Man in Black in the form of John Locke is recruiting people to his side. Locke recruited Sawyer in this season’s episode “The Substitute.” Now Locke has acquired the remaining Others, Sayid, Claire and Kate. In the Season 5 episode “The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham” Charles Widmore told the real Locke that a war was coming to the island. Widmore said if Locke did not return to the island the wrong side would win. This is the first time Kate has seen the "resurrected" John Locke and she knows Locke is on the wrong side. Category:Season 6